criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
List of rides
The following is a partial list of Critical Mass bicycle rides around the world. Some rides may no longer exist and most certainly not every ride is listed here. Unless otherwise stated, rides are held on the last Friday of every month at 5.30pm. Countries Australia Wikipedia: Australia :see Australia for national website information *Adelaide (w), at Tarndanyangga (Victoria Square Fountain) (6 p.m. departure) http://criticalmassadelaide.hostedby.zane.net.au/ *Hobart (w), Franklin Square. Last Friday of month, 5:30pm. *Melbourne (w), in front of the State Library in Swanston St. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://criticalmass.org.au/melbourne/ *Newcastle (w), FIRST Friday of every month (6 p.m. departure), Civic Park, opposite Town Hall http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Critical_Mass_Newcastle/. *Sydney (w), Archibald Fountain in Hyde Park. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://www.bikesarefun.org/ Brazil Wikipedia: Brazil :see Bicicletada site and Bicicletada definition in portuguese *São Paulo (w) (see the reports), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Paulista with Consolação (Praça do Ciclista). Belgium Wikipedia: Belgium *Brussels (w) (see Placeovelo), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Porte de Namur Canada Wikipedia: Canada *Calgary (w), Alberta: The first critical mass rides in Calgary were held in the late 1990s and were initially heavily supported by bicycle couriers until they were threatened with job loss if they would continue participating. The rides still continue to the present, having had the same start place and time, Eau Claire Plaza in downtown Calgary at 5:30 p.m., since the beginning. *Edmonton (w), Alberta, meet in front of the City Hall at 5:30 p.m. *London, Ontario (w) http://freedom.2y.net/wiki/Critical_Mass_London http://londoncommons.net/event, meet in front of the bandshell at Victoria Park on the last Friday of the month. *Montreal, Quebec (w), meet at Phillips Square, 5:30 p.m. *Ottawa, Ontario (w) http://www.ottawacriticalmass.blogspot.com/, meet at Confederation Park (Elgin and Laurier), 5:00 p.m. *Toronto, Ontario (w) http://www.cmtoronto.ca/ http://www.torontocranks.com/, meet at Bloor and Spadina, 6:00 p.m. *Vancouver, British Columbia (w) http://www.bikesexual.org/cm, meet at the Vancouver Art Gallery on the Georgia Street side *Victoria, British Columbia (w) meet at Centenial Square France Wikipedia: France *Paris (w) http://velorution.org/, rides are held on the first Saturday of every month at 02.00 p.m. starting from Place du Châtelet. Germany Wikipedia: Germany *Frankfurt/Main (w), first Sunday of every month, at the Opera Square, 14.00 p.m.http://www.critical-mass-frankfurt.de Greece Wikipedia: Greece *Athens (w), first Monday of every month, at Syntagma Square, 6.30 p.m. Hungary Wikipedia: Hungary *Budapest (w) http://www.criticalmass.hu/, on every 22nd April (Earth Day) and 22nd September (Carfree day). The first ride on 22nd September 2004 was organized after the City Authorities refused to organize the Carfree day on a weekday and closed some roads from traffic only on a close Sunday. At least 30,000 cyclists took part in the 2006-04-22 demonstration. Budapest Critical Mass rides are legal demonstrations in cooperation with the police, in 2006 even the President of Hungary, László Sólyom took part in the event. Israel Wikipedia: Israel *Tel Aviv (w) - From Rabin Square (Kikar Rabin) @ 13:30 last friday of every monthhttp://bike.org.il/cm/ta.html *Jerusalem (w) - From Hamashbir (Rechavat HaMashbir) - top of Ben Yehuda Street @ 13:00 last friday of every monthhttp://bike.org.il/cm/jm.html Italy Wikipedia: Italy :see Critical Mass Italy (in Italian) *Turin (w) http://digilander.libero.it/massacritica.torino/ *Rome (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:roma *Milan (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:milano South Korea Wikipedia: South Korea *Seoul (w), 16:00, 3rd friday of every month, Gwanghwamoon, 서울 광화문 *Suwon (w), 16:00, 4th friday of every month, Jangan-park, 수원 장안공원 *Gongju (w), 16:00, 3rd friday of every month, Gongsansung-parking place, 공주 공산성주차장 *Sokcho (w), 16:00, 3rd friday of every month, Chungchoho expo garden, 속초 청초호 엑스포 뜰 *Pusan (w), 16:00, 4th friday of every month, cityhall, 부산 시청 *Chunan (w), 16:00, 1st friday of every month, near the express bus terminal, 천안 터미널 사거리 운보찻집 맞은편 공원 Lithuania Wikipedia: Lithuania *Vilnius (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, New Zealand Wikipedia: New Zealand *Wellington (w), 17:30 h, Civic Square *Dunedin (w), 17:30 h, Meet in the park outside the Otago Museum Poland Wikipedia: Poland *Poznań (w) http://www.rowery.rejtravel.pl, at Stary Rynek (6:20 p.m.) *Warsaw (w) http://www.masa.waw.pl, at Plac Zamkowy (6 p.m.) Portugal Wikipedia: Portugal :see Critical Mass in Portugal (in Portuguese) *Lisboa (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net/index1.htm, at Marquês do Pombal (6 p.m.) *Porto (w) http://massacritica.pegada.net/, at Praça dos Leões (6:30 p.m.) Russia Wikipedia: Russia :see Critical Mass in Russia (in Russian) *Moscow (w), rides are held on the last Saturday of every month at 01.00 p.m. starting from Turgenevskaya Square. Spain Wikipedia: Spain :see Critical Mass in Spain (in Spanish) *Barcelona (w), 20:00 h, Plaça Universitat, first Friday. *Madrid (w), http://bicicritica.ourproject.org/ 20:00 h, "Edificio Correos" Cibeles Sqr., last Thursday. *Sevilla (w), 20:30 h, Plaza del Pumarejo , First Friday. *Valencia (w), http://www.barriodelcarmen.net/masacritica, 19:30 h, Plaza de la Virgen, first Friday *Zaragosa (w),19:30 h, Plaza "San Francisco". *Cuenca (w), http://masacritica.cuencamagica.com, 12:00 h, Plaza de España, first Saturday. Sweden Wikipedia: Sweden :see http://www.mjv.se/index.php?id=588 *Gothenburg (w), 18:00 h, Gustaf Adolfstorg, last Friday of every month. :see http://criticalmasssthlm.blogspot.com/ *Stockholm (w), 17:00 h,Björns Trädgård, last Friday of every month. Switzerland Wikipedia: Switzerland :see Critical Mass in Switzerland (in French) *Geneva (w), 18:00 h, Pont des Bergues, last Friday of every month. United Kingdom Wikipedia: United Kingdom *Aberdeen (w), (see Aberdeen Critical Mass), last Saturday of every month, 1pm at Castlegate *Birmingham (w), http://www.pushbikes.freeserve.co.uk/ first Friday of every month, 5.30pm, St Philips Cathedral *Brighton & Hove (w), East Sussex (see Critical Mass Brighton Yahoo! group), meets at the Level on the last Friday of every month at 6pm *Bristol (w), starts outside the Arnolfini Arts Centre on the Floating Harbour *Cambridge (w), http://www.indymedia.org.uk/en/regions/cambridge/2005/07/319476.html starts under Elizabeth Way bridge at 6pm *Exeter (w), starts at Bedford Square time? *Glasgow (w) http://www.citystrolls.com/strolls/pages/critical.htm, last Friday of every month, 5.30pm at George Square (see Glasgow Critical Mass mailing list) *Leeds (w), last Friday of every month, 6pm, from Millennium Square *London (w) http://www.criticalmasslondon.org.uk/ / http://cmlondon.dyndns.org/ / http://www.urban75.com/Action/critical.html, 6pm outside National Film Theatre (river entrance), South Bank *Manchester (w), last Friday of every month, at 6 p.m., outside the Central Library *Newcastle upon Tyne (w), first saturday of the month, 12 noon at Haymarket. critical.mass@lists.riseup.net *Southend-on-Sea (w), Essex, meets on the second Friday of every month outside W H Smith, 207 High Street, SS1 1LN (see map) at 6pm United States Wikipedia: United States *Albany, New York (w) 5:00 p.m. in Washington Park by Henry Johnson and State streets *Ann Arbor, Michigan (w) Around 5:15 p.m. last Friday, every month. Meet at corner of N. University and State St. by the water fountain. *Atlanta, GA (w) http://www.criticalmassatlanta.org/, at Woodruff Park, 6 p.m., last Friday of the month *Austin, TX (w) 5:00 p.m., at UT West Mall (Guadalupe between 22nd & 23rd). *Baltimore, MD (w), at Charles and Redwood. *Bellingham, WA (w) *Berkeley, California (w) http://www.berkeleycriticalmass.org/, every second Friday of the month at Constitution Plaza (main entrance, Downtown Berkeley BART), starting around 5:30 p.m. *Bethlehem, Pennsylvania (w) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/criticalmassLV/, last Friday every month. 5:00 p.m. at New and Morton St. *Boston (w) http://www.bostoncriticalmass.org/, at Copley Square. *Buffalo, New York (w), at Buffalo City Hall. *Champaign-Urbana, Illinois (w), at Green and Wright, 5:15 p.m., Last Friday. *Chicago, Illinois (w) http://www.chicagocriticalmass.org/, at Daley Plaza *Cincinnati, Ohio (w) http://www.cincycriticalmass.org/, at Fountain Square *Cleveland, Ohio (w) http://www.clevelandcriticalmass.com, at the North West Quadrant of Public Square *Columbus, Ohio (w) http://comacrew.homestead.com/criticalmass.html, at the Statehouse lawn. *Davis, California (w) Last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m., Central Park at the large oak tree. *Denver, Colorado (w) Last Friday 5:30 p.m., Civic Center Park near the Seal fountain *Detroit (w) http://www.criticalmassdetroit.org/, at Grand Circus Park, Adams & Woodward Aves. *Duluth, Minnesota The last Friday of each month, 5:30pm. Meet at the statue of Leif Erickson. *Frederick, Maryland (w) At the fountain in Baker Park (corner of Bentz and Church), 6 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Grand Rapids, Michigan (w) http://www.mediamouse.org/cm/, at Veterans Park, Fulton & Sheldon *Indianapolis (w) http://www.geocities.com/indycm/, at the Artsgarden at 5.30 p.m. and Monument Circle at 6.30 p.m. *Ithaca, New York (w) 5.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, west end of the Commons *Kansas City (w), Missouri http://www.acmebicyclecompany.com/rides.htm 6 p.m., last Friday of every month *Las Cruces (w), New Mexico, Last Friday of the month, Downtown Mall, 5 p.m. *Los Angeles (w) Has four monthly CM rides and one in neighboring Santa Monica. http://www.cicle.org/cm/criticalmass.html **Corner of Westwood & La Conte (near UCLA) 5 p.m. First Friday **1401 Ocean Front Walk (Venice Beach) 6 P.M First Friday **Santa Monica Pier (Santa Monica) 6:30 p.m. First Friday http://santamonicacriticalmass.org/ **Ave 57 Gold Line Station (Highland Park) 6:30 Third Friday **Wilshire and Western Red Line Station Korea Town) at 6 p.m. Last Friday **Long Beach (w) Bike Station (Not affiliated with Bike Station) *Madison, Wisconsin (w) http://www.madisoncriticalmass.org, at the Capitol Square and West Washington. *Memphis, Tennessee (w), at Overton Park, last Friday of every month at 5:15 p.m. *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (w), at Riverside Park, near Oakland Ave. and Locust Street *Minneapolis, Minnesota (w), at Loring Park, by the fountain, at 5 p.m. *Nashville, Tennessee (w), at Dragon Park 5 p.m. the last Friday of every month *New Haven, Connecticut (w) http://www.elmcitycycling.org, at the flagpole in the center of The Green. *New Orleans (w) http://www.nolacriticalmass.org/, Jackson Square cathedral *New York (w) http://www.times-up.org/cm.php, 7:00 p.m. at Union Square (north side) *Oklahoma City (w) Metro Area has two monthly CM rides. **Midtown Oklahoma City http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/okbicycleliving, 4 p.m. at the Back Door Coffeehouse, NW 32nd & Classen **Norman (w) http://www.ionet.net/~tslade/cmnorman.htm, 6:00 p.m. Starting from Buchcanan Bicycles on Campus Corner *Petaluma, California (w) Lucchesi Park, 5:00 p.m. - first Friday of every month *Philadelphia (w) http://www.philamass.org, 6:00 p.m. at City Hall (west side) *Pittsburgh (w) http://www.pghcriticalmass.org/, Carnegie Museum dinosaur statue *Portland, Maine (w), Monument Square, last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m. *Portland, Oregon (w) http://www.RoseCityCriticalMass.org/, North Park Blocks by the Elephant *Raleigh, North Carolina (w) at the NC State University Bell Tower, 4:30 p.m. *Salt Lake City, Utah (w) http://www.slccriticalmass.org Last Friday every Month 5:30 at Gallivan Plaza(239 S Main St)(north side). *San Diego (w), 7 p.m.. Balboa Park at the fountain between the Reuben H. Fleet Science Center and the Natural History Museum. *San Francisco (w) http://www.runmuki.com/paul/writing/urban.html, at Justin Herman Plaza *Santa Monica, California (w), http://www.santamonicacriticalmass.org 6:30p.m., first Friday of every month *Seattle, Washington (w) http://www.seattlecriticalmass.org, at Westlake Center, 5:30pm last Friday of every month, or a smaller group masses at Red Sqaure at 5pm, and proceeds to Westlake Center. *Spokane, Washington (w) at the River Front Park Fountain, 4:30 p.m. *Tallahassee (w), in front of the old state capitol building. 4:30 p.m. *Urbana- (w)Champaign http://critical-mass.groogroo.com/, in front of the University of Illinois Alma Mater statue *Washington, D.C. (w) http://cm-dc.mahost.org/, at Dupont Circle, first Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. External links *Critical-Mass.info - The source of almost all the info above *Critical-Mass.org - Ride listings, events, and resources (not updated often) *Critical-Mass.de - Berlin-based list of Critical Mass rides *Upcoming: Critical Mass group (event listings)